starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
20 ДБЯ
События * Маммон Хул становится учёным Галактической Республики. * Орман Тагге становится бароном дома Тагге. * Галактический Сенат принимает поправку о рефлексах. * Сети Ашгад изгнан на Нам-Хориос. * Бета II вновь заселена контрабандистами. * Первая партия клонов выращена на Центаксе-2 по заказу Верховного Канцлера Палпатина. * Дьюланна и Исшаддик покидают Кашиик и присоединяются к эпипажу «Удачи торговца» Гарриса Шрайка.«Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * Митт'рау'нуруодо изгнан на планету на границе пространства чиссов.«Иллюстрированный атлас» * Дарт Мол и Саваж Опресс создают Коллектив теней. * Дозор смерти захватывает Сандари, столицу Новых мандалорцев. * Взрыв в ангаре Храма джедаев. * Массовый побег заключённых на тюремном мире Орд-Ваксал. * 15:6«Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история», p. 75 places this event two years and one month after the First Battle of Geonosis, which is dated to 13:5 by «Иллюстрированный атлас», p. 149.—По пути в Западный порт Корусанта переполненный каменными клещами грузовой корабль «Сплетник» терпит крушение в районе Киши. Клещи уничтожают Зону пилонов, прежде чем джедаи-целители уничтожают их. Глава Сенатского бюро разведки Арманд Айсард называет произошедшее терактом.«Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история», p. 75 * 15:6—Агенты Айсарда находят, что ранее «Сплетник» побывал на Орлеоне, и Айсард, ошибочно решив, что на планете сепаратистская фабрика по производству биооружия, приказывает сбросить туда канистры с клещами. Тысячи мутантов начинают поглощать всё на поверхности, и 800 милионов населения эвакуируются. Битвы * Битва при Майгито * 15:3:02—Битва за Дуро * 15:3—Битва при Дрейтоне * 15:3—Битва при Тогории * 15:4—Битва при Фоэросте * 15:4—Битва при Икстларе * 15:4—Битва при Альсакане * 15:4—Битва при Басилиске * 15:4—Битва при Анаксисе * 15:5—Битва при Хоногре * 15:5—Спасательная миссия на Вандосе * 15:5—Битва при Альдераане * 15:5—Битва при Гентесе * 15:5—Битва при Дронгаре * 15:11—Дуэль на Сусевфае * 15:11—Миссия на Вджуне «[[Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история]]» * 15:11—Битва на Бомис-Кури IV * 15:11—Дуэль на «Титавиане IV» * 15:11—Битва при Рендили * 15:11—Дуэль на нижних уровнях Корусанта * 15:11—Миссия на Анзате * 15:11—Миссия на Салукемае * 15:11—Битва при Орд-Радаме * 15:11—Вторая битва при Оссусе * 15:11—Битва при Рилоте * 15:11—Битва при Клак'доре VII * 15:11—Миссия на Йорн-Скот * 15:11—Битва при Виидааве * 15:12—Миссия на Марамире * 15:12—Битва при Боз-Пити * Битва на Саррише * Битва при Ондероне * Похороны Стилы Герреры * Сбор * Рейд на «Горнило» * Нападение на флот Оби-Вана Кеноби * Побег с Флоррума * Вторая битва при Флорруме * Миссия на флагмане Аут-О * Побег с Абафара * Каридский инцидент * Дуэль в неизвестном космопорте Внешнего Кольца * Рейд на перегрузочную станцию Сайблока * Схватка на Флорруме * Миссия на Мустафаре (Дозор смерти) * Миссия на Нал-Хатте * Нападение на дворец Джаббы * Переворот на Мандалоре * Битва при Сандари * Оборона Кейто-Неймодии * Взрыв в ангаре Храма джедаев * Похороны жертв взрыва в Храме джедаев * Побег с Республиканской военной базы * Захват Асоки Тано * Суд над Асокой Тано * Дуэль в Храме джедаев * Битва при Ринго-Винде * Битва при Сципио Родились * Креб на Беттоке«Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»», p. 47 * Турлоу Харрис«Star Wars: Rebel Assault» manual * Шенир Рикс«Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * Рианна СаренВ «Death Star Designer» говорится, что Сарен 20 лет. Так как в игре «Звезда Смерти» ещё строится и упоминается Альянс повстанцев, события Death Star Designer должны происходить между 2 ДБЯ и 0 ДБЯ, но точная дата неизвестна. * Венку Скирата на Мандалоре«Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * Тирн Джитон на Фенвесе«Wanted by Cracken», p. 25 Умерли 15:3 (22 месяца ПБД) * Уолден Бриджер на Тогории 15:4 (23 месяца ПБД) * Дуа Нинго на Анаксисе 15:5 (24 месяца ПБД) * На «Медстаре-19» ** Матал«Медстар I: Военные хирурги» ** Тарнезе Блейд * На Дронгаре ** КС-915 ** Фильба ** Фоу Джи ** Зан Янт ** КС-914 * Рии'ке Эн на Хоногре«Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи» * На Вандосе ** Джммаар ** Т'чука Д'ун«Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус» * На Белсусе ** Б'дард Тоун ** Флинн Кибо * Арбиан Дж. Леммелот на Корусанте«Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» 15:10 (29 месяца ПБД) * Хелина Доу на Гениане«Тайны джедаев» * Сири Тачи на Азуре 15:11 (30 месяца ПБД) * Джанг Ли-Ли«Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * На Финдаре ** Макс Лим ** Джей Марук * Оро Дассин на Бомис-Кури IV«Star Wars: Clone Wars» * В битве при Рендили ** Меллор Яго«Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили» ** Галлан * На Сусевфае ** Никкос Тайрис«Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе (печатное издание)» ** Нейя Халкион 15:12 (31 месяца ПБД) * Руати на Наутоне IV«Звёздные войны: Одержимость» * Неизвестный свупер на Тригалисе * Драма Корр на борту своей яхты в системе Картакк * Дурдж на Картакке * На Боз-Пити ** Сун Бейтс * На Татуине ** Джордвар«Boba Fett: A New Threat» ** Урзан Краг * Фиркранн на Загобе * Джоллук на Хаургабе Дата неизвестна * На Джабииме ** Орлисс Гиллмунн«Звёздные войны. Империя 33: В тени отцов, часть 4» * На Приюте завистника ** Наксс ** Грото * На Ядре Плима ** Бруу Чжэнь-Фань ** Ко Солок * На Паклане ** Туми * На Мурджоне ** Трисджон ** Джудд ** Салмара ** Джа'Боаг * На Ондероне ** Доно ** Стила Геррера ** Хатч ** Санджай Раш * На флагмане Аут-О ** Аут-О * Неизвестный космопорт Внешнего Кольца ** Финн Эртай ** Неизвестный джедай-никто * На Флорруме ** Дагу Фласк ** Ади Галлия ** Сабо ** Финн Теготаш * На Мустафаре ** Ксомит Грансейт«Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней» ** Неизвестный лидер «Чёрного солнца» * На Нал-Хатте ** Оруба * На Мандалоре ** Пре Визсла ** Сатин Крайз ** Саваж Опресс * На Корусанте ** Джакар Боумани ** Тутсо Мара ** Летта Тармонд ** КС-5555 * На Камино ** КС-5385 * На Сципио ** Торн ** Раш Кловис ** Бек Лавис * На Ринго-Винде ** Типлар * На Оба-Диа ** Сильман ** Лом Пайк Появления * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Охота на ситхов» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * « » * «Звёздные войны. Империя 32: В тени отцов, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 33: В тени отцов, часть 4» * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» Источники * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» Примечания и сноски }} Категория:20-е ДБЯ Категория:Годы Восхода Империи Категория:20 ДБЯ Категория:Годы Великого мира Республики